Graduate Guardians!
by deviousprincess
Summary: The Guardians graduate, leaving the Ace behind. But who will be there to cheer her up? New Guardians must be elected!
1. Graduation

A/N: This story, of course, is Tadaya. *drools* Other couples may occur. =O My goal is fluffiness... :33

* * *

Yaya watched sadly as the rest of the Guardians prepared for the Graduation Ceremony. She sighed heavily. How could they just leave her? They'd probably forget all about her. It all made sense. Amu-chi and Tadase, Nagi and Rima-tan. Yaya had nobody.

She wondered if the new Guardians would like her. Maybe they'd hate her and be meanies..

Pepe hovered over Yaya's shoulder, staring at her pitifully, wanting to help. "But Yaya-chan! You'll still have Rikka-tan and Hikaru-chi!"

"Yeah... But they'll have each other when Yaya graduates.. It's not fair.." Yaya argued, fighting to hold back the tears.

Pepe frowned. "Smile, Yaya-chan! They still need you to cheer them on. Pepe can see that they're all nervous-dechu!"

"For what reason? They don't even care that they're leaving Yaya all alone..." Yaya looked down, clenching her fists.

"They can't help graduating! You'll still be a great Ace-dechu!" Pepe tried to assure her.

"Whatever.. They all have each other. They'll all forget about Yaya.." It was at that moment that her tears betrayed her, and came pouring out all at once.

"Yuiki-san?"

Yaya nearly jumped out of her skin. She quickly wiped away the tears with her sleeve, but there were still traces that she was crying.

Tadase gently wiped her eyes with a tissue. "You'll ruin your sleeve if you do that." He smiled.

Yaya couldn't help but blush. "U-Uhm.. Thanks," She tried her best to retrieve the smile.

"Anyways, I couldn't help but overhear what you said before. We won't ever forget you, Yuiki-san," Tadase said, his smile still beaming.

That didn't reassure her at all. "Yes you will. Everyone will. You guys probably won't even come to visit me," Yaya pouted.

"Sure we will. Even if the others don't, I'll come visit if you like," Tadase spoke, tilting his head.

Yaya's face lit up. "YOU WILL?!?!! THANK YOU THANK YOU! YAYA WILL LOOK FOWARD TO IT!"

Tadase sweatdropped. If he knew that was all it took to reassure her....

"Tadase-kun!"

The blonde haired boy turned to see a nervous-looking pinkette. "Amu-chan?"

"It's almost time," Amu said, trembling all over.

"Let's go together," Tadase smiled, taking her hand and leading her away.

Yaya felt a small flame of jealousy burn within her. It grew larger.

"Noooo.." Yaya felt like she lost a big opportunity. The feelings of lonliness and sadness came back to her. All the emotions she would feel after they left her.

Pepe sighed. "Well, let's watch-dechu."

Yaya witnessed as all the 'Former' Guardians graduated Elementary school.

After the graduation was over, they all met at the Royal Garden.

"So you're leaving us," Rikka said sadly. She wished she had spent more time with them. **{A/N: I hate how I had to include Rikka. I dislike her, personally...}**

"We'll visit," Amu said, kneeling down in front of Rikka and Hikaru. "We'll bring Kukai, too!"

"He'll be delighted to come and mess up the new Guardians' hair," Rima rolled her eyes.

"I'll sure miss you guys," Nagihiko said, looking at the three.

Yaya stood with her arms crossed, her face in an upset pout.

"Yaya, we're gonna miss you too," Amu said, opening her arms for a hug.

Yaya hugged Amu and let more tears come out. "WAAAHHH!! I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS!!!"

Rima soon joined in, as well as Nagihiko and Tadase.

"Uhh.. Group hug?" Hikaru guessed.

"GROUP HUG!" Rikka repeated, forcing herself and Hikaru in.

After a while of more hugs and memories, they all got ready to go home.

Amu stretched. "Just think.. Next year you'll be with us too, Yaya!"

"Yeah.. Next year," Yaya sulked.

They all went home, but Tadase walked with Yaya instead of Amu, which Yaya noted as suspicious. She didn't ask, though.

"Don't forget what I told you, Yuiki-san," He said, looking at her seriously.

"I won't," Yaya replied, wondering why he was so bold about it.

"Call me if you ever need something," Tadase smiled.

Yaya blushed again. _Damn you, Yaya! Why are you blushing?! _She scolded herself mentally.

They reached Yaya's house first.

"I'll see you later," Tadase said to her, still in shock that he'd be a 7th grader soon.

Yaya embraced him none too gently and went into a crying fit again. "WAAAHHHH!!! YAYA WILL REALLY REALLY MISS YOU GUYS!!!"

Tadase sweatdropped and patted her head. "You'll be fine, Yuiki-san. I promise I'll visit you the very first day."

Yaya smiled slightly. She held out her pinky to swear. "You have to pinky swear, Tadase!"

Tadase chuckled. "Okay, Yuiki-san." He locked his pinky in hers.

"YAYY!!! IT'S OFFICIAL NOW!" She announced happily.

Yaya kept grinning as she made her way up to her room. She knew that everyone would probably come and see her, but it seemed to mean more when Tadase said it individually.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter~ Review on your way out! =


	2. King and Queen

A/N: Hnn.. I realized that in my first chapter.. I forgot the Disclaimer! D:

Disclaimer- I own nothing except for Reina, Satoshi, Hitoshi, and Azami. ;D

* * *

New Guardians were elected just the other day. Yes, the King, Queen, Jack, and Joker. It was no contest that Rikka was the new Joker and that Hikaru was the new Jack. But the King and Queen... They were new and creepy, Yaya thought. They were sixth graders, like Yaya.

"I'll introduce myself first, then," Hikaru said, resting his chin on his hand. "My name is Hikaru Ichinomiya, the Jack's chair. I do not have a Guardian Character yet, but will still fulfill my duties as the Jack's chair." **{A/N: Yes, I know that Hikaru has an egg in the manga, but not everyone reads the manga sadly. =(}**

"I'm Rikka Hiiragi, the Joker's chair!" Rikka said, barely giving Hikaru enough time to finish.

"I am Hotaru, Rikka's guardian character," Hotaru said calmly, revealing herself from behind Rikka's shoulder.

"And I'm Yaya Yuiki, the Ace!" Yaya said, smiling cheerfully and pointing to herself with her thumb. "This is Pepe-tan, Yaya's guardian character." She pointed to Pepe.

The baby-like character winked. "Pepe-tan here-dechu!"

"Very well then," The new King spoke. "I am Satoshi Hayata, the new King's chair. I look foward to serving you all." He smiled mysteriously. He had black hair that came over his left eye, and his eye that was visible was a color of dark emerald green.

"I'm Hitoshi, Satoshi's guardian character!" His guardian character piped up. He had a dark appearance just like his bearer. Hitoshi had the same hairstyle and eye color, except his hair was parted on the opposite side. He also wore a long black robe, and underneath revealed a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. He also appeared to have sharp vampire fangs that were barely noticeable unless he smiled.

The Queen looked like she was interested with all of them. She smiled sweetly. "I'm Reina Yamazaki, the new Queen. I hope we can all get along. You all look so nice!" Reina had shoulder-length black hair and eyes of shocking violet.

Her guardian character tilted its head. "I am Azami, Reina's guardian character." Azami had a colorful appearance. She wore a pink dress that had bows that connected all around the outfit. She had blonde hair that had pink streaks running through it. A medium-sized pink bow had made its way into her hair on the side. However, the most noticeable thing about Azami was that she wore a shiny, golden brooch on her neck.

Yaya stared at them. They were definetely... Different. She was looking foward to having the other Guardians visit. Especially Tadase. She wondered what they would think.

"I was reviewing the past paperwork earlier," Satoshi said suddenly. "and I studied about these X eggs. Are they really dreams?"

Yaya blinked. "Uh, yeah. Well, doubting dreams. X eggs are usually negative. They think that they can't do what they set their mind to."

"That's why we cleanse them!" Rikka added.

"Rikka-tan here can talk to them!" Yaya explained.

"How... Can we cleanse them..?" Satoshi asked.

"It sounds difficult," Hitoshi said lazily.

Yaya thought for a moment. Amu was the only one who could do Open Heart. Maybe their attacks could purify them.

"We have to talk to them first. They all have their own personal issues and dreams. Each one has its own individual pain," Hikaru responded.

"Then why can't we just get rid of them?" Reina asked.

"Because they're dreams. If we destroyed them, their dreams would also be destroyed," Yaya replied, remembering how Rima broke the eggs at one time.

"I think I see," Satoshi said, leaning back against his chair.

"Man, these capes are sooooo cool!" Rikka said, rubbing her hands against the red cape she was wearing. "I knew I'd wear it one of these days!"

"It wasn't that long ago.." Hikaru sighed.

"These capes don't really go with my eyes...." Reina said softly. "Not that I'm complaining or anything!"

Yaya sweatdropped.

It was at that exact moment that the door slammed open. "WHERE ARE THESE NEW GUARDIANS." A voice boomed.

"S-Souma-kun.. I-I don't think that..."

"GOD DAMMIT I WILL MEET THESE GUARDIANS." Kukai said loudly.

All the former Guardians made their way in.

Satoshi and Reina stared at them all, not knowing who in the world they were.

"U-Umm.. Are you lost?" Reina asked nervously, playing with a strand of her black hair.

"Haha! Us! Lost?! Never!" Kukai replied, laughing.

"YOU GUYS CAME!" Yaya yelled, jumping out of her seat and running over to hug them all. Tadase first.

"I told you we'd come," Tadase said in her ear.

Yaya continued to hug them all. "Reina-tan! Satoshi-chi! These are the former Guardians!"

Satoshi and Reina stood, ready to introduce themselves, but Yaya had decided she was going to do it.

"This is Tadase," Yaya pointed at each one of them as she said their name. "Then there's Amu-chi, Kukai, Nagi, and Rima-tan!"

Amu waved. "It's nice to meet you all."

Rima looked at Reina suspiciously. "Are you sure she's, 'Queen Material?'" She asked whoever.

"I'm sure she'll do just fine, Rima-chan," Nagihiko said, smiling.

Kukai stared at the King and Queen evilly. "Hmmm. They look pretty out of shape. They could use some training!"

"Training?" Satoshi echoed.

"What kind of training? Sports are fun," Reina said, clasping her hands together.

"She's got you beat at that, Rima-chan," Nagihiko said to Rima.

Rima hissed. "Shut up, cross-!"

Nagihiko covered her mouth. "You had a bug on your mouth... Eheh.. I got it."

A spark seemed to come from Kukai's eye. "You're not good enough! Let's go!" Kukai grabbed Reina and Satoshi and ran off.

"Reina-chan! Don't go so fast! You might trip!" Azami called out, following them.

"Sweet! Sounds fun!" Hitoshi said excitedly, also following.

"Better tag along, Hikaru," Rikka laughed, pulling Hikaru along.

Hikaru groaned.

"Are those the uniforms?" Yaya turned to the others after they were out of sight.

"Hm? Oh yeah," Amu said, looking down at her uniform. Her uniform looked exactly the same except it was now green, and so was the X clip in her hair.

"But Amu-chi! It looks the same," Yaya argued.

Amu sweatdropped. "I-I know! I couldn't just abandon my style!" She said stubbornly.

Rima wore her uniform like usual except with white, ruffly sleeves.

Nagihiko wore his with the jacket open so the green tie was completely visible, similar to Kukai's.

Tadase had barely made any changes to his uniform. He had it halfway buttoned.

"THOSE UNIFORMS ARE SO COOL! I WANNA BE WITH YOU GUYS!" Yaya cried, hanging onto Tadase's arm.

"Yuiki-san..." Tadase laughed slightly.

"Why don't we all go to the park? For old time's sake," Amu suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Nagihiko agreed.

"Mhm," Rima yawned.

"YAYYYY!!!! YAYA LOVES YOU GUYS!"

* * *

A/N: Review if you want me to love you, too. ;D


	3. Character Transformations

A/N: I hope you guys liked the new characters. I promise, they're important. On with dah story!

* * *

"What do you think the new Guardians are doing right now with Kukai?" Yaya asked all the former Guardians as they got their ice cream.

"He's probably wearing them out," Rima sighed, "from what I remember."

"I feel sorry for them. I remember when I had to do that so called 'training'," Amu recalled.

Tadase and Nagihiko nodded.

"Hey.. Yaya wants to know. What's it like up there at the Middle School?" Yaya asked, biting her lip. She was wondering if it was difficult. She would be there next year, and she knew there'd be more challenges.

Her friends all looked at her and smiled. They didn't tell her anything, but they.. Smiled.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT?!" Yaya asked, getting irritated.

"It's not very different there," Amu said calmly, still keeping the smile pasted on her face.

"It has to be different there! The uniforms, the teachers..." Yaya worried.

"You'll be fine, Yuiki-san," Tadase said positively.

This surprisingly calmed Yaya down, letting her thoughts settle.

"Yep! You get to make tons and tons of new friends," Nagihiko pointed out.

Yaya started thinking about her dream. She couldn't be a baby forever. She was the most expierienced Guardian now. She stared down at her strawberry ice cream cone.

"Yaya!" Rima snapped her out of her thoughts. "You zoned out on us there."

"Oh, sorry," Yaya said quickly, finishing her ice cream.

When they had all finished, they were just walking around.

"Amu-chan! I can sense an X egg-" Ran started to warn but the X egg had already popped out of the bushes, scaring the hell out of everyone. **{A/N: Hmm. The Guardian Characters usually don't get lines, so I figured I'd give them a one! xD}**

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Everyone shrieked in surprise.

"Let's character transform," Nagihiko recoiled fast.

Just as they were about to, three fimiliar figures came into view, but only two in transformations.

"Venomous Fang!" Satoshi called out, trapping the egg in a black light; purple glowed around the edges.

"Rainbow Twirl!" Reina said next, holding a colorful ribbon in her hand and spinning all around the X egg and its shield. Within seconds, she let go of the ribbon and it forced itself around the egg, seeming to hold the shield tighter.

Slowly, the X egg started to purify itself. The white patches beamed through and it broke free of the trap. It floated away back to its owner.

The rest of them just stood and watched in awe.

"That was really fun!" Reina giggled happily.

The others slowly took in their transformations.

Reina was wearing a dark pink flowing dress, much like Azami's, except it was longer. Her pitch-black hair was tied into a loose side ponytail. She also wore white gloves and a green brooch that stood out.

Satoshi's appearance was very similiar to a vampire's. His fangs were now more noticeable and he had on a black and red cape on. He wore a spiked necklace on his neck and a black shirt that had the sleeves cut at the ends and black pants.

"That was awesome, Reina-tan, Satoshi-chi! But Yaya can't believe you character transformed already! Geez, Kukai, what'd you do?" Yaya asked, eager to find out.

Kukai shrugged and smirked. "Hmph. You don't need to know!" He was very cocky.

"He made us run a lot. It was very unsettling," Reina frowned.

Kukai kept smirking.

"Where are Rikka-tan and Hikaru-chi?" Yaya questioned.

"Oh.. Uh.. Those kids.. They.. Uhm.. Shit," Kukai said, not remembering.

"I believe they went home," Satoshi said, flipping his hair.

"Oh," Yaya said, looking up the sky and realizing how late it had gotten.

"I guess we should all head home, too," Nagihiko said, feeling tired even though he hadn't done anything.

"Sure. I'm tired anyways," Rima said, yawning softly.

"Okay. I'm glad you guys can purify eggs. Anyways, come on, Tadase-kun. It's getting late," Amu said absentmindedly.

Yaya allowed her shoulders to sag a bit. Tadase wouldn't be walking with her.

"Sounds great, Amu-chan. But Yuiki-san would be walking by herself, and it's getting quite late, as you said before, so we should walk with her. Plus, we all live closely together," Tadase said thoughtfully.

_It was as if he'd heard me! _Yaya laughed to herself. She was happy she wouldn't have to go alone. She just smiled and nodded.

"O-Oh okay!" Amu said, laughing nervously, hoping she didn't look stupid.

"See you all the following day," Satoshi said, departing.

"Bye bye!" Reina said, turning and running home.

Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai stayed together walking home. "Bye!"

Amu, Tadase, and Yaya started walking torwards home. Tadase in the middle, Yaya on the left, and Amu on the right side.

"So, u-uhm.. Tadase-kun," Amu began shyly as they were walking. She had been wanting to ask Tadase out for some time, and now seemed like a good time. She knew Yaya wouldn't care. **{A/N: THOUGHT! Naive Amu. .}**

"Yes, Amu-chan?" Tadase acknowledged.

Yaya listened carefully, knowing something interesting would be happening.

"I-I'm not sure if you want to.. But.. Umm.. I was wondering i-if you'd like to go out on Friday night or something.. But if you don't want to, I-I perfectly understand!" Amu stuttered, already feeling her face heat up.

Before the blonde could answer, Yaya practically shouted, "NO WAY!" **{A/N: O_o;;}**

Both stopped to stare at Yaya. Usually she supported them all the way.

Yaya froze. "E-Errr.. Y-Yaya means.." She couldn't think of anything to say. Her face was on fire.

"Are you okay, Yaya?" Amu asked, secretly happy to have a distraction just incase she sounded retarded. **{A/N: That's so mean.. T.T}**

Tadase put his hand on the Ace's forehead. "Do you have a fever? You feel extremely warm."

This didn't help at all. "I-IT'S NOTHING!" Yaya said, vigorously pulling herself away from them and taking off in the other direction. She didn't care if she looked stupid. She didn't care if Amu hated her. She knew they couldn't catch her. She felt tears fall from her eyes. She quickly brought up her sleeve to wipe them away while running. Truthfully, she had no idea where she was heading.

Tadase and Amu stared after her.

"What the..."

* * *

A/N: HAHA! 8D It was a cliffhanger. I cliffhanged your asses! XD Lol, sorry. Anywho, review and express your anger about the cliffy x'D


	4. Truth

A/N: OKAY. The ending of Shugo Chara was not the best. Ikuto left. And Tadase... Erg. I wanted to kill him when he... GAHHHHH!!!! Dammit, now I'm pissed. T.T

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that I don't own anything besides my characters.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Tadase asked Amu worriedly. Knowing Yaya, she'd probably get herself into a bad situation.

Amu moved her shoulders up and down. "Let's look."

After about an hour of searching, they were both forced to head home. "I hope she's okay.." Tadase mumured.

**-x-**

Yaya had watched them from inside a bush. The crouching position she was in wasn't very comfortable. She had gone numb in the legs. When she saw the coast was clear, she collasped onto the cool grass.

"Finally.. They're gone.." Yaya said, breathing unsteadily. Her tears were dried against her cold face, made cold by the roaring wind.

After a few more minutes of thinking, Yaya went home. She regretted her actions. If she had just kept quiet.. If she hadn't gotten so jealous of Amu. None of this would be happening. She still felt unbearable hatred for Amu, though.

The tired girl fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. She put both arms over her face. "Yaya's so stupid. Pepe, why is Yaya so stupid?"

Pepe sighed. "Yaya-chan is not stupid-dechu!"

"Yes Yaya is! If I had just kept my big mouth shut... None of this would be happening. Tadase probably hates me. I'm sure Amu would be a great girlfriend for him.. Instead of me.." She looked down at her feet and clenched her fists tightly.

So after a few more tears were cried, a few more negative comments, and a pep talk from Pepe, Yaya finally fell asleep.

**-next morning at the Royal Garden-**

"Excuse me asking, Yaya, but is there something wrong?" Satoshi questioned, looking up from his work.

"Oh yes! You seem troubled," Reina added, clasping her rather pale hands together.

Hitoshi stretched. "And quiet."

Azami nodded.

"Yaya-senpai can't be sad!" Rikka piped up. grabbing ahold of Yaya's red Guardian cape.

Hikaru barely paid any mind.

Yaya bit her lip. They were supposed to be her new friends. She could trust them, couldn't she? They surely wouldn't tease her.

She took a deep breath and lied through her teeth, "Yaya's fine."

Reina got closer to Yaya's face, practically leaning across the whole table.

Yaya leaned back. "R-Reina-tan?"

"There's definitely something bothering you! I can feel it! And see it in your eyes," The black haired girl declared.

"Ummm.." Yaya said, a bit confused. Sense what? Her sadness?

"The former Guardians should be coming over soon," Hikaru seemed to interrupt.

"Really?! All of them?!??!!! I wanna see Amu-senpai, Rima-senpai..." Rikka went on and on naming them.

"U-Uhm...." Yaya had to act fast. "I'll deliver these!" She grabbed the papers off the table.

"But-"

Yaya was already out the door.

"T-They weren't s-supposed.." Hikaru was left in the dust. He groaned.

Yaya was hoping to make it to the school, at least. Just so she could hide for a while.

"Hey! Yuiki! Slow your ass down!"

Yaya knew who this was. It was an easy voice to identify.

A sporty and entergetic Kukai made his way over to her and put her in a headlock. "Where do you think you're going, Yuiki?! Perhaps to get away from me?!!! Hahahahaha, Kukai Souma is unescapable!"

Yaya sweatdropped. "N-No.. It's not that.. Yaya was just going to deliver these..." She showed him the papers.

Kukai squeezed her head tighter. "Papers can wait! I'm way more important! Do you need some training to remember?"

"No!" Yaya answered instantly.

"Good then," Kukai said, sitting down on a bench and patting the spot beside him for her to sit down. "Come here."

Yaya sighed. She knew there was no way to escape Kukai. So she sat beside him and held the papers on her lap.

Moments of silence passed.

"Ah ha! There's something wrong with you!" Kukai flailed.

Yaya was amazed. Was she really that predictable? No use in lying to Kukai.

"H-How did you know?"

"Otherwise you'd be speaking and what not, right?" Kukai said, running his hand through his spiky hair. "So tell me what's wrong right now!"

Yaya rubbed her knees. "Well... I think.. I like Tadase."

Kukai almost chocked on his own saliva. "W-WHAT?!"

"Well, not like... More like love."

"OH MY LORD!" Kukai clutched his head. It was too much to take in.

"What?!" Yaya blushed. "You love Utau!"

Kukai spazzed and covered her mouth. "Shut up!"

After both had calmed down, they began talking about the issue.

"So, you love Hotori huh.." Kukai said, leaning against the bench.

Yaya nodded slowly. "But what should Yaya do?! She opened her mouth last night and yelled at Amu.." She hung her head, ashamed of herself.

Kukai laid his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's not like you meant to. It was a reaction. It's normal to have those feelings. Especially since Hinamori and Hotori have well.. Been kinda close. Why all of a sudden do you have an interest in Hotori anyways?" He asked.

Yaya tried to smile. "Because... Tadase is just so kind. He's so gentle and caring. He's saved me at times. He's so generous. I just know that I don't like him for his princely figure like I suspect Amu does.. Or all the other girls. I can see who Tadase really is. I really, truthfully like him. Maybe even love." It felt good to let all it out in one breath.

Kukai smiled. "I think you and Hotori would make a great couple."

This made Yaya's heart flutter. "R-Really?" Her eyes were full of hope now.

He nodded.

Daichi turned some flips in the air. "They were coming with us.. But I guess they got lost!"

"No they didn't, stupid. They were just finishing up some work. 7th grade work. Heh," Kukai snickered.

The hope in Yaya's eyes was soon replaced with worry. "Huh?! They are?!! Oh crap! Yaya doesn't want to see them!"

"Chill, Yuiki," Kukai said, putting both arms behind his head. "It'll be okay. We're your friends, remember?"

She nodded. "Yes.. Yaya remembers."

* * *

A/N: Cliffety cliffety cliff cliff! Review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
